1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a garbage truck with a garbage inlet opening leading into a tipping section, with a press means being reciprocably movable in the tipping section and guided along the side walls thereof, said press means propelling the discharged garbage through an opening into a receptacle, preferably into a container designed as an interchangeable container with detachable couplings, and with at least one lateral arm or wall reinforcing the side walls of the tipping section and being arranged above the press means.
2. Description of Prior Art
A garbage truck of said kind is already known e.g. from the European Patent Publication EP 0 163 859 A2. In this garbage truck, the garbage inlet opening is located in the front section of the vehicle, partially above the cab and partially between this cab and the container in the area behind and above the cab, wherein a lifting and tipping device picks up the garbage cans for emptying them into the garbage inlet opening. The press means being guided in the tipping section is reciprocably moved by hydraulic piston cylinder units such that said press means propels the garbage discharged into the garbage inlet opening through an inlet opening provided with a sealing means into the container. Therein the press means can be moved into the container in the manner as shown in FIG. 2 of the document EP 0 163 859 A2 through the sealable inlet opening of the container so that the garbage is compressed in the container with increasing filling thereof. Since the press means propelling the garbage from the tipping section to the container exercises considerable pressure forces in the tipping section with increasing compression of the garbage, the side walls of the tipping section are reinforced by a lateral arm arranged above the guidance for the press means. Instead of a lateral arm, also walls of the inlet opening covering the tipping section can be used for reinforcing the walls of the tipping section.
When objects protruding over the upper edge of the press means are discharged into the tipping section, e.g. logs or iron girders or the like, said objects can get jammed between the press means and the lateral arm or wall parts, in particular if they are in an oblique position, which can result in deformations and damages of the lateral arms or wall parts. Oblique or tilted parts can also get jammed between the press means and the upper edge of the single opening of the container so that the container is damaged and a sealing thereof might be impossible.